


one of these nights.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prince and servant, Reincarnation, anyway i'm back on my bullshit no jitsu, starts cute but then shit goes down: the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: leaning on the faraway scent, leaving behind time, i’m looking at you; when the white moon rises, i see you reflected in it. // prince & servant + reincarnation keichi au.





	1. moonlight melody.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is the keichi au that's been sitting helplessly on my computer since july and has finally seen the light that is my ao3 knvmvf,, it kept getting worse every time i thought about the plot and now this fucking loser gets sad over her own fanfic lol. aaaaaa i'm starting senior yr so who knows when i'll get to write all the plot shit that makes me wonder why i'm making myself sad and update this fic but!! eventually. eventually i'll get there, and i'll cry. (i'm not very good at multichap fics so yeeeellls the ending feels rushed)
> 
> "arryja how many songs did you listen to while writing this"  
> me: hm  
> "arryja did you ref a song again in your summary god what is it this time"  
> me: h m ,

The moon’s light peeked through the leaves of an old cherry blossom tree sitting atop one of the many rolling hills near the estate, but there were no culprits, no runaways, no delinquents to be seen, the night sky dotted with wistfully twinkling stars wrapping itself around the earth in the wrongdoers’ understandable favor, plunging every inhabitant into its usual darkness and mystique, its usual connotations and implications. The night breeze brushes through the lone tree, the rustling leaves creating a rather nostalgic and familiar sound.

There was a whisper, and a lantern bursts into existence, the light small enough that it wouldn’t be seen at a distance, but feasible enough to use to light the way for the ones who lit it. Not that much light would be needed in the first place — in this particular summer night, the stars shone brighter than before, shone more vividly than the moon itself, it seemed, fulfilling their purpose and decorating the sky with brilliance unparalleled on the earthly world.

“That was close…” A blonde hides under the tree’s shadow, and the lantern follows, the green-haired boy holding it up high plopping down right beside him, pouting at the blonde’s smile. “Your big brother’s really scary when he’s mad, but I’m glad we didn’t run into him. Ah, but all that aside, being outside sure is nice. It’s a much better atmosphere, don’t you think?”

“You’re helpless.” The other boy shakes his head, lantern swinging along to his small yet precise movements, and the breeze whispers in their ears again, caressing their cheeks with a bittersweet touch before dancing past them in its ever-changing patterns. “You know we’re not supposed to be out here, and yet you _insist_. I’m — no, _we’re_ going to get into trouble again. Haven’t you thought about that at all? Or are you so wrapped up in every little thing you want to do…”

He pauses, looking at the blonde as he looks off at the distance, taking in the scenery that hid just beyond the cherry blossom tree — a blossoming town glittering with bright lights and life unknown to the heir, ordinary people clashing with large festivities and spirits under this year’s sparkling milky way. The forest that surrounds the town — the forest that wraps around the Tenshouin estate — borders all those gifted with human life with its serenity and enigmas, with what is and what could be if they ventured into nature’s myriad of trees and greenery.

He knows well why he wanted to escape that suffocating household, even for just a little bit, and he closes his mouth, looking off at what presents itself in the Tenshouin household’s very backyard, if they were to ever cross the imaginary boundaries that the family had set eons ago.

But he can’t, _they_ can’t — for he was an heir to the almighty Tenshouin clan, and the other was a servant tied to the morals and duties of servitude under their name.

Fate had been decided the moment they were born, and the two children were forced to face that reality all too quickly, without even being able to voice the dreams budding in the back of their minds.

The two boys looked on for quite some time before the blonde breaks the silence, sighing softly as he puts his face in one of his hands, leaning forward just a little bit towards the town. “The festival seems like a fun place…” Eichi looks over at Keito, and now he smiles, rivaling the stars in their brilliant light, rivaling the angels that hide in heaven’s blankets that night, leaving him to shine heavenly all on his own. “Tanabata — hm, can you tell me that story again, Keito?”

“You’ve heard it a million times, Eichi.”

“True, but I can’t exactly get tired of hearing it if it comes from you.”

Keito blinks, adjusting his glasses as the blonde smiles on way too innocently, and he feels that if he was with anyone else, Eichi would have truly deceived them with that face of his, bending them to his will easily with such a look — but was Keito any different? He knew just what type of expressions the heir could make (the Tenshouin family was especially good in such looks, in glances and grins that could sway just about anyone, growing their businesses and rising in wealth and status), and yet his heart shakes, his heart gives way to the blonde’s whims once again, resistance having been futile from the very beginning…he should have known that.

“Orihime was the daughter of the mighty Tentei, and while he loved the cloth she weaved, he also noticed that she had grown sad over never having fallen in love. Upon seeing this, he arranges a marriage with the cowman Hikoboshi. When the two meet, they instantly fall in love and married, abandoning their duties right after and angering Tentei. He banishes them out of anger to both sides of the Amanogawa river bank, disallowing them to ever meet. However, Tentei was moved by Orihime’s pleas to meet again, and so Tentei comes up with compromise — they would be able to meet once a year, on the seventh day of the seventh month.”

“Ah, but the first time they tried to meet, they found out there was bridge, and so magpies who had heard Orihime’s cries came to make a pathway for them.” Eichi chips in, and now he looks up at the stars that decorated the night, his smile staying the same despite such a story. “To think people throw festivals like the one below just to wish the two lovers clear skies and a safe passage…it must be a pretty interesting sight, to be in the middle of all that.”

He’s quiet for a second, and then he turns to face Keito, blue eyes illuminated in the moon’s light (he _swore_ he was some type of angel, or some type of heavenly being — it was in Eichi’s name, after all, so such notions would have proof, right?). “Keito…someday, can you take me to the tanabata festival in that town? Just once, I’d like to be part of that action, too…I’d like to be able to move independently, to make my own decisions, to be my own person. I don’t want to be ‘Eichi Tenshouin’ of the ‘Tenshouin family’ — I just want to be ‘Eichi Tenshouin’.”

Hesitation was forgotten the minute Eichi finished, and Keito nods, taking such a statement to heart, where it would remain in its unrivaled importance.

“I promise I will.”

* * *

Those memories from childhood blossomed and sparkled every time he looked back at them with fondness, with unparalleled nostalgia and bittersweet sensations that overwhelm every inch of his body.

He remembers that cherry blossom tree well, he remembers every leaf and branch and root; he remembers the hard trek up that hill, the stone steps wobbling as they hopped on, and Keito almost having to catch him sometimes, as any servant should. He remembers the town that the hill overlooks, how beautiful it looked when the tanabata festival was taking place, how much he longed to breach the walls of the Tenshouin estate and to see the world beyond the household that holds him as their unwilling captive.

He had to grow up — both of them, they had to learn that their dreams were to never be spoken of, since they had set roles and obligations that were bestowed upon them the minute they took their first breath. Eichi had to face the reality of being the next heir, had to have himself groomed to perfection so that he properly take his place when the time comes. And Keito…he grew up beside him (albeit Eichi grew a bit taller, much to his dismay), he grew up with the other servants that made sure Eichi was prepped, Eichi was always taken care of, Eichi was this, Eichi was that —

But he was that, and he was so much more.

It was obvious that Keito had responsibilities that he had to see to in regards to serving the Tenshouin family, especially Eichi, but beyond making sure the blonde was living his life in ease, he scolded him, chided him, made him never forget that he was still the same boy that stubbornly followed him up the hill with contempt for his actions, all while complying to whatever selfish desire he had while they were there, mostly in the acts of asking for stories, asking for scenarios that they could only reach in their dreams, helping them escape reality for just a little bit in the form of their imaginations and hope.

He missed those times.

While the other servants were nothing more than just _servants_ , Keito was so much more, making Eichi feel as if the two of them were _equals_ rather than two boys from different classes; he was complex, the way he carried himself around the household, unafraid to reprimand Eichi if he was up to no good, intrepid in bridging some sort of social gap between them (whether he realizes it or not), fan inseparable relationship that Eichi holds dear to his heart. It was something that kept his heart beating, something that kept his heart dancing and asking for more, the organ keeping him alive racing with such thrills that make his head spin. It was a warm, fulfilling feeling, something that can’t possibly be overtaken easy, washing over him like waves crashing on the beach, tides pushing and pulling him in this dazzling emotion.

And as he dwells on all of this, Eichi realizes the feelings that had blossomed from within him. Ah, so this was what it was like to be in love.

Does he have to call for the magpies to help him cross that river bank to his lover?

* * *

Social gatherings were a necessity to the prosperity of the Tenshouin clan, but Eichi found them so, _so_ boring. There was no point to them, and the more his family organizes, the more he realizes that those social gatherings that he grew to despise were orchestrated to flaunt all of their wealth, all of their belongings, and as he walked through the crowds with a suit consisting of more starch than actual fabric, going along with how _stiff_ it was, he found comfort in a familiar face roaming the groups of people, a stern face and the light from a nearby chandelier reflecting off of the rim of his glasses and the plate of snacks he held in one of his hands, just signaling Eichi to come over.

A servant’s clothes looked comfortable — well, they’d kind of have to be since servants are often on their feet, but Keito made it look like something different, moving with a purpose yet never failing to seem strong in his eyes. But perhaps everything looked different the moment he figured out his feelings for the servant boy, and perhaps the oh-so greedy heir had certainly becoming greedier with what he wanted from a _certain_ servant.

He glides over, grabbing onto Keito’s arm, startling the green-haired boy from his work. The boy stutters in trying to find a response, a lecture, a scold, and Eichi _laughs_ , he laughs because the reaction he made had made his heart race, he laughs because this type of equality, this type of freedom was something only Keito could give him.

“Keito, let’s go to the rooftop real quick.” He begins dragging the boy over to the door that led to the top of the Tenshouin manor, to the place where he wanted to express all his feelings (because quite frankly, this party’s not the most entertaining, and he was really cute, and he’d had this whole spiel planned for quite some time now, just waiting in his hands to spill onto every crevice and crack of their relationship) in privacy. “It’s no fun here at all — it’s the same people, the same atmosphere. Ah, how about we tell some stories? Like the one you used to tell me about Orhime and Hikoboshi — ”

“Eichi.” Keito says his name through gritted teeth, and his eyebrows furrow as Eichi keeps tugging him along — he tries to pull away, but the blonde simply won’t let him, and he’s pulled along once again to whatever Eichi desires. “ _Eichi_ , we aren’t kids anymore, we can’t run off like we used to — you have people to talk to here, I have people to _serve_. We’ve had to learn our place, no? I know it’s not like the old times…I wish it was, but you and I both know that we can’t _possibly_ go back when we’re this age. You’re incorrigible, let me go — !”

Eichi’s opened the door and dragged Keito up a couple of stairs, but he stops, he turns to Keito and smiles at him — and Keito knows this is one of his genuine smiles, ones that he saves for special occasions, for times like these…and it was bittersweet.

The door swings close behind them, leaving them in an area with just the two of them — perhaps this wasn’t under the glittering stars on that heavenly rooftop, but it was more than enough. There was a window the pale moonlight poked its head into, and it glazes them with its hazy glow, illuminating the area in such a lazy manner that seeing beyond the other would just result in complete darkness.

Overwhelmed — he felt _overwhelmed_ , unsure for the first time in years (he was taking a big step towards a path unknown to him, never laid out in the first place — and he _liked_ that feeling), and he takes a deep breath, sliding his hand from Keito’s arm to his hand, which drops the platter he was holding in an instant, the contents sprawled all over the staircase, all over Keito’s pants, all over Eichi’s expensive suit, but he doesn’t _care_.

“You’re right — it’s not like when we were kids.” His hand tightens, his feelings are true; this was cliche, this was _utterly_ cliche, but it was now or never, the moment where he can have Keito all to himself, even if it’s just for a moment.

(He could destroy his very friendship with him this instance — but oh, how his heart tugged him to say those words, how he wanted to scream them out loud! Because in such an unforgiving household, Keito taught him to find the light that shines in the shadows of Eichi’s life, showed him the view of alluring petals fluttering from the heavens, presented to him all things beautiful in the action of being _alive_ , and he had to express his gratitude, his true thoughts towards him.)

“It’s not like those times before. I _know_ we’re older, I _know_ we have responsibilities — but is it not normal to want to break away from all of them, or to at least take some sort of breather? We’re not gods, Keito, we’re _humans_. We have our own thoughts, our own ideas, our own _desires_. We’re _humans_ — and we fall into our aspirations, we _give_ into temptation. It’s in our very nature, Keito; it’s why we’re forbidden from the garden of Eden, left to scour the earth with what skills we can afford. I know we have responsibilities…but Keito, you know better than anyone that there’s more to life than what goes on in this house, and that I want to explore it.”

Breathe in, breathe out, and hopefully this comes out right. This was crucial, this was critical; it was all or nothing at this point, but God, his heart wouldn’t stop beating like crazy, _he was holding Keito’s hand_. He was a selfish heir, after all.

“I want to explore it with you.”

“Eichi, if — ”

“Keito, it’s better if thee’s no pretenses to this. I love you, you know — I’ve loved you for a long time. You’ve always, _always_ been someone special to me…does that surprise you? That someone like me, who keeps asking and taking things from you, that’s robbed you of whatever dreams you may have had the minute you were born into servitude — someone like that, can you believe that someone like that’s fallen in love with you? But…even so, I want to spend my future with you. I want to be by your side, I want to give back whatever dreams I’ve consumed. Keito, let me love you.”

There was a long, withdrawn silence, and in the milky moonlight, Keito’s face turns red.

“I’m your servant, you know.”

“I know.”

“We’re in different social classes — ”

“I don’t care for that. It’s not important. Social classes are — ”

“Quite your rambling for once and let me speak, will you?” Keito’s fingers wrap around Eichi’s hand, and he looks up, meeting Eichi’s blue eyes with his own. “I know what you’re going to say — ‘social classes are useless to me’, no? I know, Eichi, I _know_ — it’s what I’ve seen from the way you’ve treated me, and it’s the same thought for how I’ve treated _you_. You’re a really selfish heir, aren’t you? Almost like the emperor…but you’ve never stolen a single thing from me. You never have. If you think you’ve stolen my youth from me, you’re wrong; all those precious memories we have, all those times together, this bond we’ve woven — they mean a lot to me, too, so what are you going on about like it’s only you that has these feelings?”

Eichi blinks as they continue to look at each other, as those words start to sink into his mind, into his system, into his body.

“Then, does that mean…?”

“You’re helpless.” Keito pulls Eichi slower with a tug, and he stumbled forward, his face just inches away from Keito, who was radiating such warmth from his face that it made Eichi a little drowsy, slowly giving into such a feeling. “It’s seems we feel the same way, that these are requited feelings. We’ve crossed some type of bridge, haven’t we? Like Orihime and Hikoboshi…but we get to meet a lot more than they do. That’s lucky for you, and I guess it’s the same for me, too. Eichi, you always go along with your whims, don’t you? Pulling off stuff like this — you’re simply incorrigible, but…I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, here's a list of songs i've used as inspiration so far, along with the lyrics that i feel work with this au! i just wanted to add this bc as you can see, my inspiration mostly comes from music. i'll def be doing this for the third chapter too,, mostly because i already know what songs i'll be listening to to get the mood and vibe i want for that chapter, hehe. thanks for letting me ramble!
> 
> red velvet / one of these nights  
> this song's actually based off of the star festival story, so of course i had to put this as my main song. the song's lyrics as a whole applies to this whole au, but here are my fave ones.  
> \- "I just woken up from a dream / There’s a sad, lone star in the dark sky once again / Goodbye, we said our awkward goodbyes / As I turned around and went on my way / It felt so far"  
> \- "In your eyes, just for a minute / In your passing touch, stay for a minute / In that short moment, / everything stopped for you and me / Those times shine for me"  
> \- "I’m going through heartache longer / than the times we loved / Past the Milky Way, in a faraway place / I’m going through our white memories / It’s alright if it’s just a dream"
> 
> vixx / shangri-la  
> this song has that dreamlike but also intense sort of feel to it,, and the lyrics are super super pretty. that's why i put one of them as my summary orz  
> \- "Paint it on a little thicker / This night is deeply spreading / So I can’t escape"  
> \- "Even the wind is sweet in this dream like place / Whenever I’m with you / Wherever it is, my heart flutters as it enters a picture"  
> \- "Blossoming in my heart once again / Just one thing, only you know / The place I’ve been looking for is you / When I open my eyes again / You only come into me"


	2. hear the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it only took me!! four months!! OTL i'm so sorry it took me forever to update this,,
> 
> my inspiration and motivation works a lot like leo's......that it comes spontaneously, which is why i've. written a lot of one-shots after i posted this aaaah. it just, happens,,, but fear not!! i'm not giving up on it! i still have another chapter to go, the last chapter, where the bulk of this au sits, so...! i'll do my best...so i hope some are still looking forward to it.

The Tenshouin estate had seen spring come to an end, the summer days settling in with sweltering heat and mindless dazes, the sun promising to press its warmth against anyone who steps into its rays, blanketing the days with a blazing light that last longer than usual, that stretch out as far as they can before night finally settles in to give those who bask in the sun some rest, some coolness, the moon now promising to bring its soft, brisk winds through the grass and the lives of the people that lived in that place.

Summers were usually the busiest season, what with many meetings, social gatherings, parties — it was difficult to keep up with if someone didn’t have a proper head on their shoulders, especially when it came to the schedules of the Tenshouin family. The head of the house had a meeting in the south hall at two, the mother had plans with a party coordinator at two-fifteen, the uncle was coming over to help with the business at two-twenty — and so on and so forth, each part of the day fractioned off with what they had to accomplish for the day.

Keito had assumed that Eichi would have the same thing going on — he’s been a servant for so long, one could assume that he, too, would have business to attend to? It was, additionally, that he was part of such an illustrious family — these days, he could barely see his _boyfriend_ , though he knew very well that the differences in their social classes were an obstacle that they must endure and overcome.

He thought Eichi would be busy this day, too, but the words he had told Keito resonated in his mind, replaying endlessly as the boy continued on with his daily chores, his daily obligations as a servant to the Tenshouin family.

“I have something very, _very_ important to tell you, so meet me at that place at midnight.”

…Was what the note Eichi had left on his bed said.

At first he wasn’t sure what to think of it — the blonde had been out of his sight for who knows how long, and the first time they meet at a very long time would be to talk about something? For a moment, he’s a little skeptical, a little _frightened_ — could this be bad news? But if it were bad news, surely Eichi would have opted not to leave a note, but to inform Keito face to face right away, instead sitting on his bed with his hands neatly folded in front of him, giving off the aura of an heir despite his resilience towards it? It would have happened way, way sooner, right? Of course, he was sure Eichi would think about it, and he wouldn’t mind at all, but even then —

No, no, this type of thinking wouldn’t do. There was no use being anxious over it; in the end, he trusted Eichi, no matter what he had to talk about. There would be no pretenses, no long contemplation anymore — Keito would be there to listen, to lend an attentive ear to, and that was that. That was the case when they were mere servant and heir, and that was still the case now that they were dating. There was always a feeling of mutual trust between the two, that they could share what was on their minds and to clearly express their thoughts without the other being judgmental for it. No matter what it was, the least he could do was be there for him, to be present on one of these rare occasions in which they were to meet.

(But even if there was nothing like this, even if it was a simple collision that brought them together, and if Eichi had something troubling him, he would still be willing to hear him out, to hear what he has to say, because that’s what it means to be together in a relationship, wasn’t it? And he knew that Eichi would do the same for him, to exhibit the same care and sentiments as him — but thinking about that sort of thing, what with the intimacy that these two share in general, when they could even get those kind of moments at a time like this, made him a little flustered…)

But as the sun dipped into the horizon in preparation and the moon awakened, he couldn’t help but feel that his journey was a tryst, a secret rendezvous between lovers. Midnight was awfully late and awful early, and he snuck out of his room with never-before-seen caution, holding the note in his hand with a general sense of _where_ he had to go.

‘That place’ was nothing less than important — it was the hill upon which their childhood cherry blossom tree grew, though the buds were not as vibrant and lovely as they were in the spring, where life is made anew and their pink hues can truly shine to their full potential. He makes his way up there with a slight huff; his duties as a servant have definitely helped out his stamina and a bit of his strength, but this was still a slanted slope to climb, and he had been, once again, working all day, the load having understandably worn down his strength throughout the hours.

Eichi was sitting underneath the branches, wrapped in a light blanket and smiling at Keito when he finally got there. He opens up his arms and lets Keito enter them, wrapping his arms and the blanket around him when the servant finally settles in, sitting down oh-so closely to Eichi. He buries his face into Keito’s shoulder, and he’s silent a bit, letting the moonlight glaze over him as a slight breeze picks up, brushing past the grass and his blonde hair as it tries to chase away today’s summer heat.

“So what’s this about, Eichi?” Keito finally breaks the silence, only because any more of it would have resulted Eichi most definitely hearing his heart pound in his chest just by the sheer proximity that they were in, closing what could have been a ten centimeter gap with as simple of a gesture as a hug.

Eichi’s laugh is soft, and he pulls Keito even closer to him, their distance just mere millimeters now; to be fair, Keito had walked right into it, but the closeness was nonetheless something he’d find himself fretting over just a bit (and Eichi was, too, even if he was the one that initiated him; it was still a big surprise that Keito had actually returned his feelings, that they were actually a couple, but these moments anchored that thought to his brain more solidly, and he’d like for it to stay there for as long as it can).

“Hmm, can’t we enjoy this moment first? It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other, even if we live in the same place. I’ve missed you, Keito…~”

“You’re seriously incorrigible.”

“Hmph. I’m just showing my affection for you, that’s all. But if you really want to hear what I have to say…” Eichi pauses for a bit, and his hands find Keito’s holding onto them tightly. When Keito glances over at Eichi’s face, he’s not looking at him; rather, he’s looking out at the town below, and he wonders if they’ve thought of the same thing.

“My parents want to set up an arranged marriage for me.”

Keito’s hands grip onto Eichi’s a little tighter, his heart having stopped completely for a couple of seconds. He tugs Eichi’s hands a bit, hoping he’d explain, hoping he’d say _something_ , because any prolonged silence would cause his mind to spiral.

Sure, their relationship was forbidden, that they shouldn’t have started one in the first place, so it was understandable that his parents had other plans…but he’d hoped that he was able to be with him without any hinderances other than the fact that they have to keep it a secret. They’d only been together for a couple of months — would it end just like that? Would they have to give up their feelings? He wasn’t sure he can, and with the way Eichi looked, with his face showing the most bittersweet expression — could he say that he felt the same way, too, that to let go of the feelings they had for each other would be the most painful thing they’d have to do?

“I’ve met her, actually. She’s a nice girl…but she’s not you.” Now Eichi’s eyes turn towards Keito’s, meeting his gaze intensely, somehow calming down Keito before he could think anymore. Eichi put a hand on Keito’s chest, his face now completely serious, resolute in what he set his mind to. “I didn’t like hearing the news either, Keito, and I never have. I mulled this over in my head, and it all points back to one direction — you. I don’t want to give up what we have so easily, and I don’t plan to, you know. I don’t want to lose this yet, I don’t want to be forced into something for the sake of business, so there’s one thing we can do.”

Now his hand is back to holding Keito’s, and he reveals his plan.

“Like Orihime and Hikoboshi — let’s run away, Keito.”

There was no denying it — Keito’s heart agreed with Eichi’s. Nuances were set to the side, and with just those simple words, he knew what it would entail, he knew what it would mean.

He would have a tryst in the stars with Eichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs pt 2!!
> 
> red velvet / hear the sea  
> since it's part of their red summer album, this has a summer vibe to it, and ofc i had to loop it like 100 times bc the most important season for this au is summer.  
> \- "That summer where / we shared small stories / Until dawn when the corner of the sky / changed color again, I hear it"
> 
> red velvet / moonlight melody  
> of course this has to be on here do you see the title "arryja why is this list like mostly red velvet-" i would die for them anyway perfect velvet is a good album  
> \- "On the especially bright / Night, my heart was beating faster / I was afraid that you’re gonna find out how I feel / And I was stumbling backwards that day"  
> \- "It was silently in the same place every day / Even when I try to listen / I couldn’t hear it again, my precious / Unforgettable moonlight melody"


	3. kingdom come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've read this far, thank you for coming along with me on this sporadic journey!! ;v; multichaps aren't my strong suit, but...i finally finished this one. i've reached the end. thank you. (i'm sorry, keito.)
> 
> ahaha i'm rlly tired,, pls tell me if there are any mistakes jnfdvfdv

The night glittered slowly, a handful of stars peeking out of the dark blanket before others came to look as well, soon dotting the sky with numerous twinkling stars that promise the way for those illustrious star-crossed lovers, for Orihime and Hikoboshi, meeting up in Eichi’s room located at the top floor and peeking out of the window and watching for the guards that circled the perimeter.

This was dangerous for sure — this was highly forbidden, this was something punishable beyond compare. This was something that could come with horrible consequences; he knew every repercussion had a negative connotation to it, but he still dared to hope that it would work in the end, that he would be able to tie his red string with Keito’s, that they could live together, that he could nourish the love that had been flourishing in his heart for years. He wanted to nurture it, to see it grow, to share it with the person beside him, no matter what it takes.

It was seriously, seriously stupid of him, but he still wanted to try. He wanted to be selfish, he wanted to take this chance, he wanted to hope that the instincts that led him to his decision were _right_. Above all else, he wanted to _be_ with him. He hungered for it, he sought after it. It was a seriously dangerous thing — ah, but to live recklessly made his heart speed up, made him a little excited over what would be to come.

“We really only need to make it past the hill, and then we’ll be out of sight.” Eichi turns to face Keito, blanketing himself in the moonlight that promised them a hiding place for this midnight tryst, his glowing face framing a soft smile as he stares a little longer than what was necessary. “This is kind of exciting, don’t you think? It’s getting my heart all worked up, it’s racing so much. Fufu, how interesting.”

“…I don’t think that’s a good thing.” Keito pouts, though he timidly puts a hand on Eichi’s chest, the quick pace startling him and turning his face a slight red. “Incorrigible. We’re running away, and yet you’ve kept your childish tendencies. You haven’t changed at all.”

“Did you get curious, Keito? Fufu, of course, it’s not only the exhilaration I feel — it’s my feelings for you, too…~”

“Incorrigible.” Keito sighs, looking out the window and surveying the scene once more. “But the fact that I’ve agreed to this…that just means I feel the same way as you. Enough with this type of talk — you can say that stuff later. Right now, we’ve got to figure out when time is in our favor. The tanabata festival is going on. If we sneak out just a few minutes before the fireworks, we’ll be by the hill by the time it starts, and the guards will be distracted by the display that they won’t be able to see us go over the hill. We’ll end up in the thick of festival then. We can blend in with the crowd, and we’ll be on our way after. We’ll be out.”

“Hmm…well, this isn’t how I wanted to go to the tanabata festival for the first time, but it’s a plan for our tryst nonetheless, so I’ll go along with it.” Eichi nods, giving Keito his approval. “Let’s go with that, but…when do you think would be a good time to start? It all depends on the timing before the fireworks, but…I don’t know the timing of it all, you know.”

“…Of course.” Keito clears his throat, looking down at the guards once more, face displaying an expression careful calculation and thought. “We should start heading down in five minutes. That way we can scope the area a bit more, and we can adjust our route there. Still, our goal is to really be out of sight by the time the fireworks start. Did you get all of that, Eichi?”

Emotions were nothing short from feeling like they were overflowing, from excitement to fear to hopefulness to despair to everything in-between, to the mixture that threatened to spill over and erupt out of Eichi’s chest. There was definitely uncertainty in their rendezvous, there was certainly some element of fright to be had with this whole idea of running away, but —

He reaches for Keito’s hand — consciously, hungry for his touch in any form — and holds it tightly, fingers wrapping around naturally as he also inches closer to him, closing the already-miniscule gap between them, shoulders touching and breath so close to his ears that he feels a slight shiver. Eichi puts his head on Keito’s shoulders, swinging their hands slightly before smiling, laughing just a little as the other stands still, offering to carry the burden in a silent manner.

“I listened well, Keito. Can I get a head pat in return? I would say a kiss, but…I want to save that for when we actually manage to escape. It’ll taste sweeter then.”

There’s a brief pause before Keito’s hand lands on top of Eichi’s head, fingers playing with the strands of his hair in a gentle manner. Eichi melts under his touch, nuzzling himself closer to Keito as physically possible (though it was already pretty close), and out of his glance, Keito smiles briefly, looking fondly at the blonde with his own overflowing affection.

(He hadn’t been sure before if it was right for him to love him, if it was right to share the same feelings, to hold hands and to kiss and to hope that they could be so much more. But as they stood there, as they waited in their silence…he could confirm it well, he was _meant_ to be the one next to Eichi’s side. That much he believed was true, and he would believe in it until the very end — selfishly, childishly, and everything that would be against a servant’s demeanor.)

“You spoiled brat…I hate to break it to you, but it’s been five minutes. Let’s get going. I promise I’ll give you what you want when we see this plan through to the end.”

* * *

The shadows are a welcomed presence for the two lovers, their figures hidden from sight under the darkness that enveloped certain parts of the estate and gardens. The hill was a childhood friend to them; it wasn’t too far off, and the path had been engrained in their minds. However, the guards roaming about would serve to be their prime problem, and as Keito peeks from the corner of one of the mansion’s walls, Eichi squeezes the hand he was holding on to, hoping that it sends some sort of support, some sort of good luck for their tryst.

“The fireworks should be starting soon, but we’re still all the way back here.” Keito shakes his head, tightening his grip around Eichi’s hand out of instinct. “That, and the guards haven’t moved much. We’ll have to move fast to get out of their sight. Can you do that, Eichi?”

“I’ll do what it takes.”

The two make haste when the guards finally turn their heads and attention the other way — “hey, listen to that,” one says, turning to the sounds of the drums of the tanabata festival — shuffling quietly as Keito tugs Eichi along, slipping into the cover of one of the garden’s big bushes. The drums continue, a shout could be heard — it was presumably someone gathering the crowd around in preparation for the fireworks display. Again they slid in and out of the shadows of multiple bushes, using the distraction to their advantage as they made their way closer and closer to the hill.

There was a large bronze gate that offered an opening in the midst of the estate’s walls, a gate used for deliveries to the Tenshouin business as well as a way to get to the hill of their childhood memories; it was a treasured landmark, the times in which the both of them pushed and pulled the gate to move it to their will with their small, weak hands was something Eichi remembered fondly, and as they neared it, he was sure that this time, they would have the strength to open it, to do it themselves and to no longer ask for anyone’s help.

It was that sort of independence that he craved for — free from the stuffy social gatherings, the suffocating schedules, the straining ethics and mannerisms that he had to keep up as the heir of the Tenshouin business. To be able to do things by himself, to make decisions that catered to him…he wanted to reach out to that feeling of ‘freedom’, he could taste it on his lips as they checked the guards once again, quickly running over to the gate when the area was clear.

Keito had experience hauling the gate open — he was a servant, after all, opening the lock with the key that Eichi had stollen the day before and stashing it in his pocket quickly, so that no evidence could be found of this act. He huffs, letting go of Eichi’s hand — it felt so empty, and he missed it already — and pulling on one of the bars of the gate, slowly opening it with as much strength and subtlety as possible.

But the rusty hinges of the bronze gates squeaked, the loud, drawn-out creak resounding throughout the whole estate. The drums’ continuous rolling were no use; the guards quickly snapped their heads to the sound, and Eichi felt a shiver run down his spine as all eyes stared at them, at the two who had begun to transfer their bodies to the other side of the gate, captivated by their existences alone, enthralled by the fact that they _shouldn’t_ be out there.

“Keito — ”

“Eichi, _run_.”

The guards began shouting, pointing in their direction; the blonde was an easy target, a recognizable face, as he was the one they were supposed to be protecting anyway. They began waving, gesturing over to the gate — and what would they make of the boy next to him? He was a servant, perhaps about to do something to the heir of the Tenshouin wealth. They were quick to assume the worst, quick to assume that he was plotting something agains the Tenshouin family, maybe using the heir as a means of getting a hefty ransom.

Pointed glares also watching Keito as Eichi tries his best to catch up to him, already running up the hill from memory, from the adrenaline that kicked in and the instincts that told him to move, move faster, _move faster_ , because if he didn’t, they would get caught, they would get in trouble, Keito would be in absolute danger. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want any of that, thoughts of similar degrees racing through his head as he huffed and puffed up the hill, as he was able to maneuver around the patches of grass cut down from their frequent visits up the hill, paving a path to their beloved place, and now, a means of their escape.

He was trailing behind Keito just a little bit, and he exerts a little more energy, pushes himself a little bit more — but he isn’t able to reach his side by the time they reach the top of the hill, the familiar cherry blossom tree that bore none of its signature blossoms at this time standing close-by with its withering green leaves shaking in the slight summer breeze that would pass by.

“Eichi!”

Keito holds out his hand towards Eichi as he made the last few steps towards a safe spot, a look of focus and determination shaping his defined, strong face, something that sent a feeling of reassurance through his body despite the guards that were hollering and trying to climb the hill behind them. He takes it with as much strength as he had, holding onto to it tightly, and —

An arrow whizzes by, making Keito’s heart its unfortunate target.

Blood from his mouth ends up being sprayed onto Eichi’s face as the impact sends Keito flying back, Eichi along with him, fingers intertwined with his as they both plunge down the other side of the hill, the way towards the festival, moonlight disappearing behind them as they rolled into the shadows. They tumble down, down, down, Eichi strengthening his grip every time he felt like he was close to letting go, and Keito making pained sounds on the way down. Though the journey had only been a few seconds, it felt like an eternity, and when their momentum had finally stopped, Eichi looked up, scratched and bruised from the tumble, though his injuries paled in comparison to Keito’s, whose hand he still held onto, whose body was across from him, the arrow long gone yet leaving a permanent mark on Keito’s chest, the puncture surrounded by blood as Keito coughs once again.

“Keito…Keito!” He pulls Keito’s head into his lap, blue eyes dimmed by the darkness that had lapsed over them. No, no, no — he was too greedy, he was too hopeful, he was too carefree. What could he do at this moment? He needed to drag him away, drag him to a doctor, maybe ask the people at the festival for help — ah, but what kind of suspicion would arouse if he brought a dying body in? And what of the guards that were probably near the top of the hill by now, ready to take Eichi back?

But he didn’t want to leave him. He didn’t want to leave his body here all alone, he didn’t want to let go. It was too _early_ to let go. There was still so much to do, so much to see, so much he wanted to do with him. He loved him, he wanted to be with him, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

“Eichi, don’t just stay here…” Keito’s voice is weak, having lost its strength as he reaches up to touch Eichi’s face — and he _knew_ he was slowly slipping away, slowly meeting death on the other side. He didn’t want to believe it, he wanted to believe in an idea where he could be saved, but this was their harsh reality, this was the result of his selfishness, this was the price he had to pay for reaching too far. “You idiot, _go_. Go before they make their way down here. I’ll be gone before they can even try and question me. Go — the fireworks are starting soon.”

“I don’t _want_ to, Keito — ”

The shouts of the guards were right above them and ready to come sliding down, but Eichi didn’t want to look up. He wanted to continue looking at Keito, but Keito _scowled_ , wiping the tears that had begun falling on Eichi’s face (he didn’t really expect to cry — he never really did cry much in the first place, but the enthusiasm he had in his heart before had been squashed into false hope, into despair, into something that couldn’t quite be pieced back together).

“I promised that I’d take you to the tanabata festival, and into your own freedom. You’re just ‘Eichi Tenshouin’ now, aren’t you? You’re on your own, aren’t you?”

More shouting from the guards can be heard, and Keito’s voice grows bleak. His breath slows down, chest rising and falling in a lethargic manner.

“I was able to fulfill _that_ promise at least…so go and take it, Eichi. Take it, and remember that I loved you.”

Eichi was quick to slip into the crowd that had gathered at the tanabata festival, Keito’s body left to be found to the guards that had rushed down and lost sight of him once he blended in. He has whispered one last “I love you” before he left, and he hopes that Keito could remember it even in the afterlife.

The fireworks up above looked blurry from the tears that had formed in his eyes. The tanabata festival was bittersweet.

* * *

“Eichi — seriously, can you learn to take care of yourself a little better? How incorrigible.”

Keito sighs, patting Eichi’s back as he hunches over the desk, stopping his writing halfway as he laughs at the vice president’s mannerisms, much to the other’s dismay. Keito scoffs, pinching the student council president’s cheek with a scowl. “Oi, your health’s no laughing matter. I’m not always around to look after you, you know. You seriously need to get your act together, especially with ‘fine’ and your upcoming schedule — ”

“I am, don’t worry.” Eichi laughs once more, looking up at Keito with a smile on his face. “I’ve dealt with this illness for a long time — I can surely manage to persevere through it with the amount of time that I have. With that said, Keito…I know the importance of taking care of myself, but shouldn’t you take your own advice? You’re practically living off of energy drinks, and it isn’t healthy.”

“Well…” Keito pushes up his glasses, turning a slight red out of embarrassment. “Now’s not the time to get smart with me, Eichi.”

“I’m not getting smart — I’m just stating facts.”

“In that case, I’ll tone my consumption down _if_ you actually take it into your hands to watch over your health.” Keito stern glares doesn’t waver, and Eichi nods. “Good. I’ll dispose of the packs of energy drinks in my room, then, so as the weather gets colder, make sure to bundle up and stay warm.”

“Yes, yes…~” Eichi laughs again, though it’s softer and gentler, his eyes glued to the vice president as he makes his way back to his desk, already starting to look at the paperwork stacked up high while slowly dozing off.

Eichi had been healthy in his previous life — he knew that much, and as he continued reading over and signing his own set of papers, he couldn’t help but cast his mind back, back to that night during the tanabata festival in which he had watched Keito die, in which he had to stain his hands with his blood and leave his body behind, in which he could not even give him a proper funeral, in which he couldn’t spend his time with him.

It left an ache in his chest, a pain that couldn’t go away…and so he begged to the gods above, he begged for a second chance with Keito, he begged that he could be with him once again even if it meant that his own lifespan would be cut short. Take away the years that would have been Keito’s, and give it to him in his next life — in return, Eichi would take the burden, Eichi would have to live with the idea of shortage in mind, Eichi would have to live with this threatening illness for as long as he lived.

It was fine — he wanted to give him that chance at life back.

He wasn’t sure if Keito remembered, and a part of him hoped that he didn’t. The haven they raised up now, albeit riddled with quarrels and misunderstandings, was just as precious to him as the last. It was a new future with Keito, one where Keito was safe, one where Keito could actually _live_.

Though…it was painful to think about when Eichi would have to leave, when it was his turn to die, when the illness the gods had given him would finally crumble and disintegrate. He didn’t know how he could say goodbye, but…

At the very least, he’ll make sure that there isn’t a missed opportunity anymore. He’ll live his life to the fullest, so that when it was Keito’s turn to send him off, he would do so with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also here we go with songs i thought of while writing this i'm yelling.png!!
> 
> even i die, it's you / v & jin (bts)  
> just the title itself i'm dying,, this song rlly fits this au right to the sound of it i'm so glad i found it i would paste all the lyrics if i could  
> \- "Don’t leave me / Don’t leave me here / Turn the footsteps of your heart back to me / I really want you, I put my life on the line / Take me into the scattered light"  
> \- "This damn love, because of you / I can’t quit even if I’m hurt / Even if I die, it’s only you"
> 
> kingdom come / red velvet  
> you already know i had to include this song, an absolute bop  
> \- "Even if you’re a fantasy that’ll disappear once I open my eyes / I won’t let you go"


End file.
